Avenging Angel
by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Rose and her life before, in, and after the Academy. Inspired by Orlissa92's A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of That and hatedinnocence03's Moments. Disclaimer: Vampire Academy and all it's characters belong solely to the awesome Richelle Mead. R&R, please!
1. Alarm Clock

**Hey, everyone! I just wanted to try something new, and what better way to do that than by writing drabbles? Like I said, this is inspiration from other fabulous writers and their drabbles, and, I have no idea if these are any good, so I'll leave it up to you guys to R&R and tell me what you think about it! **

**Drabble: 1 **

**Prompt: Alarm Clock **

**POV: Rose**

It was one of those days, when you have absolutely _nothing_ to do, and me being me, I pulled out all my old boxes from the Academy to reminisce some old memories and maybe- just maybe, annoy Dimitri by cluttering up the room. Pawing through yearbooks, cards, Valentines and the occasional old jersey, I finally came upon something bright, blue, and wrapped in tissue. My old Alarm clock. It was the one Andre had given me on my birthday, teasing me about my snores, while telling me that it would help Rose Hathaway wake up on time, for once. But again- me being me, had wrapped it up in tissue and stuffed it in the back of my cupboard.

I never remembered the clock after that day, what with going back to the Academy, the car crash, running away and being dragged back, to graduating out of St. Vlad's. But somehow, it had followed me all the way to Court! Or, to be reasonable, someone had kept in my boxes so it wouldn't be forgotten. Oh, well. At least now I could wake up on my own. I smiled at the thought of surprising Dimitri by actually waking up on my own, for once!

Later that night, I set the time in my new Alarm clock and carefully placed it on my bedside table, before smiling to myself and falling asleep.

"Rring!" "Rring!" Groan. What is that sound?! Scramble. "Crash!" Shit.

**So? What do you guys think? Any good? If you want me to continue, please, R&R! All it takes is a minute, guys! **


	2. For Now

**Hey, everyone! So what did you think about the first chapter? Anyway, here's another one. This one's based on their training sessions.**

**Drabble: 2**

**POV: Rose**

"Sorry I'm late!" I called out as I ran into the gym, out of breath from getting here in a hurry.

No reply. I looked at Dimitri sprawled out on the gym mat in the corner, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?"

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

I sent him a dry look. "Usually, you'd be chewing my head off and preaching some Zen crap."

"Oh. Ten laps. Go."

"That's it? You're not going to tell me what's wrong?" I sat down beside him. "C'mon, Comrade. You can tell me."

"It's just...I...I was thinking about us. I mean, I know it's wrong, and that I'm your mentor, but I just can't..." he trailed off.

"Stop thinking about me?" A nod.

"Well, the way I look at it, _one_ kiss can't cause any harm now, can it?"

"But we cant! It's not right, Roza! This whole thing- relationship, it's wrong! It shouldn't-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"Just one, Comrade, just _one._ For now."

He looked down at me, brown eyes full of warmth, and something more.

"For now."

**So? Personally, I think I can do better. Well, what's done, is done. R&R!**


	3. Sundae

**Thank you TheHappyLol and hatedinnocence03 for reviewing! Your reviews made my day and motivated me to continue!**

**Drabble: 3**

**POV: 3rd Person**

It was taunting her.

Constantly on her mind. She had not spent a moment without thinking about it, sitting there, all alone, waiting for someone.

Someone to cherish it. Enjoy it. Never forget their time with it.

Rose groaned, turning around to look at the kitchen counter, where _it_ was. She couldn't take it anymore. She had spent all afternoon trying, emphasis on _trying_ to avoid the fact that it was right there, within her reach. But not any more.

Quick as lightning, a silver spoon in hand, she devoured it, Christian's masterpiece, a big bowl of Chocolate, caramel and nut Sundae, with a cherry on top. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, she leaned against the counter.

"Rose! Oh my god! That Sundae was for our new neighbours!"

Uh Oh. Damn you, Christian!


	4. Change

**Hey! I know, I know, late update. Blame it on my internet connection!**

**Drabble: 4**

**POV: Third Person**

The twelve year old girl looked at her reflection angrily. Yeah, she was fat, so what? They had no right to tease her, call her names!

She was already angry enough, what with her mother never coming for Christmas, or Thanksgiving, not even her Birthday! She had sent so many letters, but Janine had never replied back. Her father didn't care about her enough to even let her know he existed. Her classmates teased her about her looks. Her teachers disliked her behaviour, and it didn't help that she was a below-average student.

But now, she had had enough.

Rose Hathaway was going to change. In a big way.

They won't know what hit them.

**I don't really think Dhampirs can be fat, but I guess a little _change_ is okay. :) I'm not so sure about the last line being grammatically correct either. Well, if you think something feels wrong, be free to review! :)**


	5. Dumbstruck

**Hey! I just started reading House of Hades yesterday! Hopefully it won't disappoint, otherwise a year of waiting is a complete waste!  
Thank you, hiseask17! Rose sure eats a lot!**

**Drabble: 5**

**POV: Third Person**

It was one of those typical 'everything's going wrong' kind of day, and Brian had been dragged by his best friend to the nearby bar to have a guys night out and lift up his spirits. Ten minutes upon entering and Brian was all alone, wallowing in his misery. So much for having a 'guys night out' with his so-called best friend!

And then, _she_ walked in.

The first thing that caught his attention was her hair. It shone, a lustrous deep brown, almost black, in the dim lighting. His eyes travelled down her goddess-like face, tight red dress, mile long legs, and sexy shoes to swivel right back up and rest on her face.

Damn. She was _hot._

Almost in a daze, he ordered a drink and set off towards the Goddess, _Maybe today was a good day after_ _all_...  
just to turn right back towards his seat. In his awe, he had failed to notice the tall, scary-yet good looking-man beside her, his arm secured possessively around her waist, giving him a 'back-off' glare.

Dimitri chuckled softly as the man with the awed, no, _dumbstruck _look on his face, sat down dejectedly on his bar stool. _That's what you get for staring at Roza like that!_

Rose, not knowing what was taking place between her boyfriend and the man at the bar, giggled tipsily.  
_Today was so awesome!_

**This was kind of weird. Not one of my better ones, that much I'm sure about. I'm gonna keep updating, but I'm not sure it'll be daily, because I have a lot of projects to work on. But I won't delay it for more than a day or two! :)**


	6. Westerns

**Alright, I just thought I'll update this twice today, because I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow and day after! Enjoy! By the way, I thought I'll go off track and write something about Dimitri. Who can resist him? :D**

**Drabble: 6**

**POV: Third Person.**

Dimitri had loved Westerns for as long as he could remember.

He still remembered that day, and the incident that sparked his love for them.  
He had just come home for the holidays, and Olena had gone to the market with Karolina and Sonya to buy some groceries. He was left at home under Yeva's watchful eye to entertain Viktoria, who was just a year old. He remembered his Babushka calling him, and asking him to clean the yard of all the leaves, and do the dishes. He remembered how determined he was, to show her that he was an obedient boy.

But most of all, he remembered the smile on Babushka's face, the first time he had ever seen her smile, as she handed him a tattered, old Western.

He had loved them ever since**.**

**Creepy, old Yeva smiling...who would have guessed? Aw, how many cheers for a young, cute and determined Dimitri?**


	7. Better Times

**Drabble: 7**

**POV: Third Person**

When Lissa had asked Rose if she remembered Mia, she was sure she couldn't have forgotten about a girl so- so horrid. She would have definitely remembered that doll like face and the evil sneer!

Years later, on New Years Eve, when Lissa, Mia, Rose and Sydney (after much persuasion that they weren't going to eat her, or drink her blood) had a girls night, Mia asked Rose again if she remembered her from when they were young.

Shockingly, Rose realised she had seen Mia before they had escaped from St. Vlads. The memories came back to her now, Rose, Lissa, Andre, Mason, Eddie and a bunch of others gathered round a fire, telling stories. Mia- at that time not quite so doll-like staring at Andre with a wistful expression on her face, and Andre giving her only the occasional glance. Rose remembered asking Mia for her name, but her attention had been captured immediately by Eddie and Mason, who were trying to drink as much beer as they could in a minute.

Sydney just smiled, while Lissa and Mia showed longing expressions at the mention of Andre.

Yes, those were the better times.

**My writing's getting worse. Seriously. I guess that's what a bad cold does to you. :P So, whaddaya think? R&R!  
Oh, and if anyone would be kind enough to give me some prompts? I'll use all of them, but not in the order sent, because I'll need a plot for each of them. So, some help please? :)**


	8. Sweatshirt

**Hey! So, I'm gonna request you guys again, please, if you can, do send me some prompts! I'm running out of stuff to write!**

**Drabble: 8**

**POV: Dimitri**

That night still haunted my dreams.

It had been over a month, yet the night of the Lust Charm was etched in my memory. Every practice session with Rose was a major test of my self-control. Every time she gave me _that_ smile, or called me Dimitri (which was very rare) my heart would start beating faster than a hummingbird's wings!

What was it Ivan used to call guys like me? Ah-yes, whipped. I was so whipped. But I didn't care, as long as Rose didn't go overboard...

The next day, when Rose appeared for practice, I was busy reading _Lonesome Dove_, and told her to go run her laps. She made a non-committal sound and walked towards me. I was way too engrossed in my book to acknowledge her, so I repeated my command, thinking she hadn't heard it the first time round. After a minute and a half, I could still sense her standing right there. Frustrated, I looked up, only to...

_О Боже_ (Oh God).

Rose stood there, in all her glory, wearing only...my sweatshirt. The one I had given her the night of the Charm. And God, did she look good...

Needless to say, we practiced a whole other thing that day.

**Again, if you didn't read what's above, I need some prompts! Please, help! :)**


	9. Nailpolish

**Thank you so, so much, hiseask17, for this prompt! I have no idea what's happening to me, it's like I donno what to write about! Talk about writers block!**

**Drabble: 9**

**POV: Third Person**

Jill's birthday was coming up, and Rose didn't know what to give her.

Sure, they were close, but Rose had never known Jill's likes or interests. _She should have made small talk...!  
_Lissa had spent a whole week going around arranging an interview with a fashion magazine, so that Jill could have a chance at that modelling stint she wanted to do so badly. Adrian had bought her some very tasteful and expensive shoes, which she had been talking about all month. Eddie was taking her on a date to her favourite restaurant, Christian had baked her the kind of muffins she loved. Even Dimitri had bought her a a kitten from a shelter! He had coupled it with a simple card, and seeing Rose's hassle, offered to write both their names on it, but she had declined his very tempting offer. She wanted to give Jill something special.

The next day, Jill was surprised to find a suspiciously cheerful Rose at her door. After asking about her sudden appearance, which Rose said was to just _talk_, Jill ushered her inside. The two women plopped themselves on Jill's bed and promptly started talking. Why waste precious time?

Rose listened to Jill's every word carefully, yet Jill said nothing about something she wanted. Frustrated, Rose was about to give up, when...  
"Damn it! This was my favourite!" Jill said, upturning a bottle of lime green nailpolish as if that would refill the bottle. Being upset and all, she didn't notice the way Rose's eyes lit up, an idea forming in her head.

On her birthday, Jill got a whole lot of presents, all of them something or the other that she loved, especially the kitten. But her joy knew no bounds, when she found a small, messily wrapped box, stuffed with bottles of nailpolish, surprisingly in her favourite colours.

_So you never run out...XOXO Rose._

**Any thoughts? Just read the Darkest Powers Trilogy today. It must have been the first set of books I have ever read, where the guy is ugly looking and still manages to get the girl! :D**


	10. The Green Monster

**Hey! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :D**

**Drabble: 10**

**POV: Third Person**

He was mesmerised.

Paul had never seen anyone like Aunty Roza before. So nice, sweet, and pretty...and she would play cars and dinos with him! The most perfect girl he had ever met! So, of course, Paul started developing a crush on Rose. He would follow her everywhere, offer her help for everything, and would jump at every excuse to hug her or kiss her cheek.

Then Uncle Dimka showed up.

Paul started to notice Aunty Roza spend all her time with _him._ She would postpone their playdates to go out with _him._ She would even kiss _him_ right in front of Paul! On the lips!

Needless to say, Paul got very, very jealous. Jealous enough to finger-paint Uncle Dimka's duster. In some, ahem, very _manly_ colours.

The Belikov family-lets not forget Rose-had a wonderful time that night, laughing heartily as they watched big, bad Dimitri chase little Paul all around the house screaming "Pink and Purple?! My poor duster!" over and over in Russian!

**Hahahahaha! Poor Dimitri must have had a massive coronary when he saw his duster! R&R!**


	11. Different, yet Same

**Hey! This one's for Amanda! Tell me what you think!**

**Drabble: 11**

**POV: Third Person**

Two women.

From the same species, yet different. Different homes, different families, different lives. One lives to give life to others, and the other lives to take the life of others. Two different professions, different beliefs. One believes in family, in home. The other, in work, sacrifices of a different kind.

Yet both brought together by the people they love the most in their lives.

Olena had never imagined a girl like Rose for her son. She had always thought Dimka's girl would be soft-spoken like him, a girl who wouldn't be noticed by many, wouldn't catch attention like Rose did. Yet, when she met Rose, Olena knew that that she was the one for him. The look in her son's eyes said it all. They were more than different, yet the same. Perfect for the other.

She loved Rose for that.

Janine had always thought less of her daughter, thought that she would never find love with her behaviour. She had never been more wrong. When she found out about Dimitri, she was furious. It was not meant to be! Two dhampirs?

But then she realised, this was as good as it could get. Rose smiled a lot more now, a love-struck expression on her face, talked more to Janine, forgave her for all she had done. All because of Dimitri.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Two women, two different countries, two different lives.

One love had brought them together.

**Made sense? If you didn't get the third sentence, it implies their profession. Olena was mentioned as a doctor of sorts in ****_Blood Promise_****, and we all know Janine is a Guardian. Liked it? R&R please!**


	12. Mine

**Hey! Guys? I need prompts! I'm not going to survive on Fanfiction if you guys don't give me prompts! I can't promise I'll use all of them, though, because a story for each needs to, well, click! Help, please? :)**

**Drabble: 12**

**POV: Mason**

_"Rose, for someone who claims she wants to gather as much information as possible, you really have a lot to learn about yourself."_

__I slammed the door behind me, my anger fading, and regret taking over after my previous actions.

I was so stupid.

I had always known, Rose had never liked me the way I liked her, I was always just her friend, brother, even. Hell, even Eddie was less of a brother to her than I was!

When she and Lissa escaped from St. Vlads, I thought I would never see Rose again. I waited for a year, but she never came back.

And then, one fine day, she showed up. Just like that, and all my hopes were regained. Now I would tell her how I felt about her.  
But a few weeks into her return, and I knew I had lost her. She liked someone else. For someone who watched her as closely as I did, it was so, so obvious.

Then I noticed them. The glares Guardian Belikov gave me. Not to mention, any guy who got within a two-foot radius of her. He would stare at her so...possessively. Like she was his.

I should have known she was.

Today, when she rejected me, my heart broke. But Rose had given me a piece of very important information. Information that _he _had probably given her. I was going to show her that I could be amazing. Better than her mentor. I would kill all the Strigoi in Spokane and show her. I was the right one for her, and I had been right here all along. I will get her.

Rose will be mine.

**I just hope Mason hasn't come off as some kind of creepy stalker. Just a love crazed teenage guy!  
By the way, this was kinda weird. I can't help it, I don't have prompts! Any ideas, if not prompts? R&R!**


	13. Experiment

**Hey, guys! Ok, I've used one of your prompts, and I'm so grateful to you guys for helping me!**

**Drabble: 13**

**POV: Third Person**

"Dimitri! I can't take it anymore!" The brunette screamed, startling her boyfriend, who was reclining on the couch, reading a western.

"This has got to stop! I can't let it happen again! He can't do this to me again!" She continued her rant as Dimitri got up off the couch and helped his girlfriend wash off all the-wait for it-whipped cream, and was that...mu shu pork?

"Calm down, Roza, you guys just can't stop acting like five-year-olds, can you?"

"But Christian started it! Now I have to take revenge! He can't get away with doing this to Rose Hathaway! And you, Comrade, you, are going to help me! Now!"

"Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Not much, just a little experiment on them while they're sleeping. You do have the night shift guarding them, after all. Lissa needs to pay, too. She supported him over me!" And then she went on to explain her very gruesome, yet fantastic plan to sabotage Lissa and Christian.  
When she was done, Dimitri had an award-winning expression of horror on his face. Yet, he decided to do it. Christian had tricked him quite a few times too!

The next day, Guardians went into a panic on hearing a ear-shattering scream from the Queen's chambers. On bursting through the doors, they met with a very amusing sight.

Christian was screaming, spitting out oreos, screaming something that sounded suspiciously like toothpaste, while Lissa was wiping mayonnaise off her chin, frowning at her donut, which was oozing mayonnaise. Both of them were covered with feathers, and smelled like shaving cream and...milk?

Needless to say, Christian lay low for a month.

Never again would he piss off Rose Hathaway so badly!

**How is it? I'm not really good at writing pranks, though. :P **


	14. Hysterics

**Hey! Alright, then! On to the next one!**

**Drabble: 14**

**POV: Third Person**

Viktoria didn't want to do this.

Nor did Karolina. Sonya wasn't entirely against it. All three sisters were not very pleased to be doing this, but they had to, for Rose. A few days with them, and she had completely won them over. And today, when she asked them to help her...they had to.

It was Rose over their brother this time.

So, here she was, tiptoeing to Dimka's room. Vika pushed open the door and slowly walked towards the bathroom, snatched her brother's towel and clothes, and ran back outside. In the safety of the living room, she let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch.

Karolina glanced at Vika, thinking of what she had had to do earlier. She had replaced all of Dimka's shampoo with toothpaste and stolen his aftershave. And all this for Rose!

Sonya giggled softly as she locked all the closet doors, leaving just a small blanket on the bed for her brother. Yes, she was prepared to do a lot of things, but seeing her brother naked was not one of them! She made her way to the living room and sat herself down beside her sisters.

Rose walked in with a DVD and a tray full of donuts. She grinned at the three girls. "Ready? This is going to be awesome! He deserves this!"  
All four of them then hid Dimitri's things in the coat closet and settled down, looking perfectly normal.

_15 minutes later..._

"What the...Karo! Sonya! Vika! Roza! Which one of you did this? I can't believe you girls would do this to me! Roza is ruining all of you, that evil, little- " he trailed off, as they all turned to stare at him, as he stood there, half-naked, covering his chest consciously.

And could only continue to stare at them as all four women burst into hysterics.

**This was another one of the prompts! So, who wants to do this to poor Dimitri? :D**


	15. Relationship

**Drabble: 15**

**POV: Third Person**

The first time Rose found out about Mia and Eddie was after he was back from Palm Springs.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to find out, maybe no one was, because she had overheard them discussing their relationship in Mia's room.

"Eddie, you know we shouldn't be doing this! What if the others find out?" Mia had asked, though she sounded like she didn't want him to stop doing whatever it was that he was doing.  
"Let them find out, I don't care. I want us to be together. I want their approval. I want this. I want _Us_."Eddie had replied fervently.  
This was followed by a whole bunch of noises that we are better off not knowing.

Rose had stifled a gasp and quickly walked out of there. Wait till Dimitri hears about this!

The next person to find out was Adrian. He had wanted to ask Eddie if he knew where Sydney and Jill had gone off to, when he saw Mia and him sitting together. Under a tree.  
The first thing that came to Adrian's mind was the song. _Mia and Eddie sitting on a tree..._  
It was only after he heard Eddie that he realised how close to the truth he was.  
Because Eddie had leaned towards Mia and said "I think...I think I'm in love with you."  
Adrian had spun around and run towards Rose and Dimitri's apartment like a madman.

Lissa had run into Mia on her way to Rose's apartment.  
Mia wearing a shirt that clearly belonged to a male and was too big on her, coming from the Dhampir Apartments.  
If anyone knew about this, it was Rose.

When Eddie and Mia finally announced that they were dating, the only people surprised were Eddie and Mia themselves!

**So, I'm going to particularly busy again this week. Updates may be unpredictable! **


	16. Halloween

**Hey! Thank you all for giving me so many prompts! I've got all of them lined up! :D**

**Drabble: 16**

**POV: Third Person**

Christian used to hate Halloween.

He didn't get the whole point of dressing up in creepy-and sometimes weird-costumes and parading around in parties. Nor did he understand why people would want to buy loads of chocolate and give them out for free, just because kids would dress up in silly, non-realistic costumes and knock on their doors asking the same question, over and over again.

He would probably bare his fangs at the kids and scare them off. Or burn their candy.

But then, Lissa came into his life.

Prim and proper, the perfect princess, he never thought he would be blessed with someone like her. Not with his luck, or his family history.  
So when Halloween came around, Christian thought a person like Lissa would never want to go to one of those stupid parties, and that maybe, they would cuddle up, and talk about the silliness of Trick-or-Treating.

Boy, was he wrong.

Lissa went ballistic. She got herself a Victorian Era bridal costume with the whole dead bride deal with the ripped sleeves and blood on the corset, and not only that, she made him dress up as her dead groom. Cue uncomfortable suit with frilly shirt and bloodstains. Not to mention make-up. Make-up!  
Christian couldn't imagine how a party with people dressed like this would be fun, but when Rose and Dimitri showed up as a Rawhide and an Outlaw from the Wild West and dragged them to a private party with the rest of the gang, he did have fun. Lots of fun, and even set Adrian's Elvis Presley wig on fire.

Okay, maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

**Ok, guys. I'm going to stray away from Rose in a few drabbles here and there, like this one. If you don't like it, let me know! :)**


	17. Cradle Robber

**Hey y'all! Veronica Roth's Allegiant has only left me begging for more! That was one hell of a book!**

**Drabble: 17**

**POV: Adrian**

Bored out of my mind.

Those were the words I would use to describe my condition. Lissa was too busy with her sarcastic goth-bag of a boyfriend, so I had no one to practice spirit with. All the lovely girls I usually had a chance to flirt with were still asleep. Even I didn't know why I was up so early!

My wandering around finally paid off as I saw the gym looming up in the distance. Oh, Little Dhampir, here I come!  
On walking in, I saw Rose stretching that spectacular body of her's, but the Cradle Robber was nowhere to be seen. All the more fun for me!

"Little Dhampir! What a lovely surprise!"  
"Adrian? What are you doing here? Dimitri's going to kill you if he sees you here."  
"Speaking of which, where is the Cradle Robber?"  
"He's taking a shower, he'll be out soon. Which is code for: you're going to be road-kill if you don't escape within the next two minutes."  
I just stared at her, walking towards her slowly as I saw a shadow near the locker room doors.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much." I said, leaning into Rose so that our noses were almost touching.  
"I...I...what...no!" Rose stuttered, obviously affected by the close proximity.

"Rose! Laps!" the Russian barked, coming out of the shadows, from where he had been spying, a very pissed off look on his face.  
"Sorry! I didn't-" Rose stopped herself, seeing Belikov's look become more menacing, and scurried off to run her laps.

"You! Why are you here?" He turned the whole of his wrath toward me, the green in his aura pulsing dangerously.  
"I...never mind. So long, Cradle Robber! Come over, and we can have Russian Vodka together sometime! Talk of the ladies and all, 'ya know?" I called behind me as I ran out of there.

It was only after I was back in Guest Housing that I realised, maybe some guy time with Belikov, a bottle of Vodka, and talk of Rose, might be something I would look forward to after all!

**Liked it? Hated it? I was thinking, if anyone wanted, I could actually write a drabble where Adrian and Dimitri talk about their women over a bottle of rocket fuel! What say? :D**


	18. Just A Bit Of Absinthe

**Alright, here's the follow up to Drabble 17. Enjoy!**

**Drabble: 18**

**POV: Third Person**

Dimitri looked around the corner cautiously.

He had to be discreet. Rose had left for her shift early in the morning, and wouldn't be back for another six hours, atleast. Now all he had to do was reach his destination without being seen. If anyone he knew spotted him, they would never let him live this down!

Adrian was excited. Yes, he'll admit he was. This was the first time he would hang out with someone closer to his age, and his situation. Of course, there was the bonus point that Belikov was Russian and could probably hold more liquor than Adrian could. Then there was Rose- sweet, sweet Rose, who-  
His thoughts were cut off as someone knocked on the door. Adrian opened it quickly, and let a nervous-looking Dimitri in.

"Are you sure Rose won't find out? Because if she does, you're not the one who has to live with her, and her rage!" Dimitri said, as vivid images of Rose assaulting, possibly murdering him came to his mind.  
"Nah, man. Don't worry. I went through a great difficulty to persuade Sydney to spend some time in the Archives. There's no way I'm backing down from this!"  
"Oh, alright. Lets just do this and get over it! We have three hours."  
"And they're going to be the best three hours of your life!" Adrian grinned as he pulled out three big bottles of Russian Vodka.  
"Lets get started!"

_One hour, and_ two_ bottles of Vodka later,_

"And- and she just ripped the bandage off! It hurt like hell! I was gonna cry!" Dimitri wailed.  
"Shit, man. That's just deep. I feel your pain! Hey, look, Unicorns!"  
"Mama! I wish you were here to comb my hair and tell me princess stories!"  
"Oh my God! They have fairy wings! Aah!"

_Two hours, three bottles of Vodka later,_

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling Twenty Two!"  
"Baby, baby, baby, Oh!"  
"You do know Taylor's better right?"  
"What? Of course not! Justin rocks! Beliebers forever!"

_Three hours, three bottles of Vodka, and a small bottle of Absinthe later,_

"We're diamonds in the sky!"  
"Can you comb my hair, and make it pretty?"  
"Sure! Let me just get my designer hairbrush! I call her, Lolita!"  
"Okay! I whip my hair, I whip my hair! My pretty, soft, awesome hair!"

_Ten minutes later..._

Rose and Sydney slowly walked towards Adrian's room. Rose had been suspicious about it since yesterday. Dimitri had been acting so shifty, and when Sydney told her that Adrian had practically chased her out of the room, her doubts had been confirmed. She had run over with Sydney after changing her shift.  
Adrian was putting another one of his crazy plans in action. And this time, Dimitri was in it!

Both the girls pushed open the door cautiously, and peered inside. _What would they see?  
_And promptly burst out laughing at the sight before them.  
Adrian and Dimitri were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, Adrian's mouthed latched onto-kissing a- Hairbrush? and Dimitri with a dozen ponytails, all held together by hot pink ponytail holders.  
Beside them lay the guilty suspects- three bottles of Russian Vodka, and a bottle of Absinthe!  
Rose quickly took out her camera and snapped several pictures of both the men, while Sydney looked for markers to make some additions to their face.

They were never going to forget this day!

**How was it? Worse or better than what you had in mind?**


	19. Shampoo

**This one's for the person who asked for it! You know who you are! :D**

**Drabble: 19**

**POV: Third person**

_We all know the heart-wrenching tale of love that occurred in Rose and Dimitri's life. _

_We also know how significant Rose's hair was in this tale. How much Dimitri loved it. _  
_But that's not the point. _  
_The main story here is the love in the sidelines, between a mobster and a guardian._  
_Yeah, you're right. This is a short tale of love between Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur._

_Now, you see, Rose got her awesome hair colour and thickness from her dad. But the rest of it? The texture, the smoothness? Lets find out in this story._

When Janine was still a young girl, on the brink of becoming a woman, she met Abe Mazur. Even at his young age, he was well known, and it was said far and wide that no one could trick him, and no one could escape his tricks.  
So, when Janine met Abe at a party, she expected him to be a slimy, sniveling brat.  
She most certainly did _not_ expect him to be an extremely handsome, sweet talking charmer.

Abe had heard of Janine Hathaway for almost five years now. Ahead of all her classmates, and on her way to becoming one of the most legendary guardians, Miss Hathaway was a force to be reckoned with.  
But that night when he met her, he was awed. He never expected to fall in love at first sight, and most importantly, he didn't expect it to be because of her _hair_!

The fiery red strands had held his attention, and never let go. On their first date, when he tucked a strand behind her ear, or when they had been dating for a year, and he would run his hands through them all the time, and when she was pregnant, and he held her hair back for her when she was sick.  
He was mesmerised by her hair, enraptured by it.

Six months into dating, and Christmas had come. Janine had been so excited to know what Abe had got her.  
Eventually, she managed to open the box, only to find a bright red bottle of shampoo.  
She had been disappointed at first, and then she had realised he had bought it for her out of love. Love for her, and her hair.  
She had used that brand of shampoo ever since.

So when that brand of shampoo was discontinued, Rose didn't get why her mother was so upset. She had even shed a few tears! Janine Hathaway crying!  
But had Rose known, she would have empathised with Janine. She would have felt the same way if her brand of lipgloss was discontinued. Because love is something to be treasured.

And this love came in the little things.


	20. Screwed

**On a request from Dimitri's . Smexi . Shewolf, this is what happens when Dimitri wakes up and faces the wrath of Hathaway-Mazur Junior! :D**

**Drabble: 20**

**POV: Third Person**

Dimitri groaned as he opened his eyes.

The sunlight from the window immediately hit his eyes, almost blinding him.  
"Sleeping Beauty awakens!" Rose's voice registered in his muddled head. "Except, the situation's not so beautiful this time! What the hell were you thinking, Dimitri Belikov?!"

Uh-Oh. She was using the I'm-so-pissed-off-I'm-gonna-burn-you-with-my-wrath voice. Boyfriend or not, he was so, for lack of a better word, screwed.  
Shielding his eyes from the harsh sun, Dimitri managed to muster a smile.

"Good morning, Roza."  
"Don't you _Roza_ me! What were you thinking, going to _Adrian's_ room and getting drunk? Do you know how much time and effort it took for Eddie, Christian and I to lug you here? Not to mention lifting you onto the bed! It was like transporting the Hulk! Or the Abominable Snowman! Seriously, Dimitri. You have no idea how pissed off I am right now. _No idea_."

Dimitri gulped. "About that..." and he went on to tell the story of how the Vodka Night (Day?) came to be. By the end, Rose was practically gasping for breath, she was laughing so hard.  
"So all this was because you got jealous? Oh my God, Comrade. Never pegged you as that kind of guy!"  
"It's all in the past now, isn't it? So can we please forget about this?" Dimitri shouted, embarrassed, and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his hungover head.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh? So now Lwittle Dimka has a headache, huh?"  
"Shut up, Roza." Dimitri almost pouted. Almost.

Rose just laughed, shaking her head, muttering to herself about how immature guys can be, as she made her way to the kitchen to get some aspirin and water.  
Almost as a second thought, she grabbed the bottle of lime concentrate and mixed a large amount in the water, smirking devilishly to herself.  
Maybe _this_ would teach him never to do something like that again!  
She watched Dimitri gulp the water and aspirin greedily, and slump back on the pillow, already snoring softly.

Or maybe not.

**Sorry for the late update, guys. My internet connection is so unstable. I might not be able to update frequently in the next few days until it's fixed.  
****I'll do Sydney and Adrian's version of this drabble separately. Some things you gotta wait for, I guess! :D**


	21. Ache

**Drabble: 21**

**POV: Third Person**

Dimitri loved Rose so much.

He loved the little things he did with her just as much, too.

Running his hands through her soft hair, or all over her body.  
Hugging her close to him.  
Listening to her heartbeat as they lay on the bed, spent after their activities.  
But most of all, he loved her kisses. He loved the way her lips would mold with his to create perfect harmony, and he would feel light, and happy, like there was nothing in the world, but them both.

Yes, Dimitri loved to kiss Rose, very, very much, but at times like this...

He sat on the couch, groaning as he tried to maneuver himself, so as to not hurt his neck more than it already hurt.  
A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as the cold ice-pack came in contact with the aching back of his neck. He had been suffering quite a lot, what with bending so much to kiss Rose, who was so...small!

Massaging his now, slightly better neck, Dimitri got off the couch and put the ice-pack back in the refrigerator, smiling as the main door opened, and Rose walked in.

"Hey, Comrade!" she stood on her tiptoes, pulling his just-treated neck towards her, fusing their lips together.

Yes, Dimitri loved it, but one word.

Ouch.


	22. Strangled Cat

**Finally! The last drabble that is connected to ****_Cradle Robber_****! Sydney X Adrian! Woohoo! Give it up for them, folks! (I know, I sound crazy. You must be thinking, "What's wrong with this psycho?" :P But get this straight. I'm me. I'm crazy and I love it!)**

**Drabble: 22**

**POV: Third Person**

Adrian was woken up by a loud sound that echoed in his head over and over.

Oh God, it sounded like a cat being strangled, or maybe a drowning donkey. What in God's name-

His chain of thought was broken the minute he opened his eyes. Because, Sydney sat there, at the foot of the bed, playing a _violin_. Seriously. And even though she was playing like her life depended on it, it sounded more like she was choking the life out of someone, preferably a rodent.

Noticing his disgusted look, Sydney felt a sliver of elation. He had promised her he would never drink so much again, and here he was, waking up after drinking like a man in a Who-Can-Drink-The-Most competition.  
Frowning to herself, Sydney got up, moving closer to Adrian's head. Placing herself as close as possible to his ear, she put on a big, fake smile.  
"Hey, babe. How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Want me to make it better?"

Adrian was alarmed. Sydney called him a lot of things, but never, _ever,_ called him _babe_! Something smelled fishy here.  
Before he could react, Sydney positioned her bow.  
"This is something specially for you, Adrian. To show how much I appreciate your behaviour." Sydney gave another 100 watt smile.  
Adrian shot her a panicked look, trying to get off the bed.

Too late.  
The screeching cat sound began all over again, Sydney smiling, because she had prepared for this by putting in earplugs. Adrian, on the other hand...

One of the guardians passing by the Ivashkov wing heard a peculiar noise.  
It sounded suspiciously like a woman screaming, and something that sounded like a strangled cat.  
The man shrugged. Probably one of the batty old Ivashkov's was killing her cat. Whatever.

He whistled as he walked along, never considering the possibility of Adrian Ivashkov being tortured by a violin.

I mean, who would have guessed?

**Thank you, hiseask17, I'm glad you liked these drabbles! :D  
Thank you all, for not getting cranky even though I've been a horrid person who can't update on time! :P**


	23. Perfect Shot

**Drabble: 23**

**POV: Third Person**

Eddie loaded the gun, settling himself in a comfortable position, and shot.

The bullet flew in a straight path, hitting the target right in the heart.  
He let out a satisfied grunt, straightening, and reloading the gun, this time firing a perfect shot at the targets leg, glancing at his watch as he did so.

The watch showed that she was late, as always. By about twenty minutes!  
Eddie sighed, leaning against the wall, taking off his protective gear, looking impatiently at the watch hands ticking away.

A loud crash resounded from the door, and Eddie looked up to see Rose lifting the table near it, discreetly trying to push the shards from the broken vase on the floor, to the corner.  
Eddie smirked. Same old Rose.

"Sorry I'm late! I was just about to leave, and I went to kiss Dimitri goodbye, and we just got a bit carried off, and...yeah." Rose looked at Eddie, daring him to make a comment on her sex life.  
Eddie just sighed. "Oh well, atleast you showed up. Lets not waste any more time. Come on!"

Rose put on her protective gear enthusiastically, laughing as Eddie pulled her to him and positioned her in front of him.  
The laughter faded and determination poured into her as Eddie held her hands over the gun and teaching her the stance and basics of shooting, pulled the trigger.  
The bullet hit the dummy's forehead perfectly.

"Your turn now, Rose."

Eddie pulled away, leaving Rose with the gun. Rose positioned herself, and shot, immediately closing her eyes.  
Hearing Eddie's gasp, she let out a deep breath, counted to three, and opened her eyes.

"Remind me never to mess with Rose Hathaway. Ever."

The bullet had hit the target, straight in the heart, right on the first try.  
Rose just smirked.

Next time, she would do this with Dimitri.  
Wait till he saw what she could do!


	24. If Only

**Drabble: 24**

**POV: Third Person**

Jill had always wanted to be a princess.

The kind in fairytales, with elegant gowns and beautiful jewellery, a tiara adorning perfectly made hair, flawless beauty oozing from their very being.  
She had, in fact, read every princess story that she could find, from Cinderella to the young Moroi Queen Alexandra. She remembered asking her mother if she could be a princess some day, and frowning upon seeing the sad and wistful look on her mother's face.

"One day, Jill, one day, you will be a princess, but for now, lets stick to being normal, shall we?" her mother would tell her, and they would laugh and joke about being high and mighty, and snobby, like most Moroi princesses were.

If only Jill knew that indeed, she would become a princess, just like her mother would tell her.  
If only she knew, that her main objective would be staying _alive_, so that her sister could be queen.  
If only she knew, her whole life had been a lie, that she had a whole other family, a father, whom she would never know.

If only.


	25. Music

**Hey! Prompts or ideas anyone?**

**Drabble: 25**

**POV: Third Person**

Rose loved music.

All kinds of music ranging from pop and rock to country. Well, she blamed her liking that last one on Dimitri. Seriously, she didn't really like it that much. Really.

She loved singing along to energising tracks, or just sprawl down somewhere and listen to some angsty music, or even have a relaxing bubble bath while listening to some soothing music.

Basically, music was her life and soul.  
And she loved every bit of it.

But what's her favourite kind of music, you ask?

That's not something Rose hesitates to talk about.  
Because to her, music is Dimitri. His voice, the way he says her name, like a caress, the way he whispers to her in Russian, when he's particularly loving.

But most of all, she loves those nights, when she's tired, and cranky, and Dimitri snuggles into bed beside her, holding her in his arms, running gentle fingers through her hair, singing to her softly, sometimes in Russian, sometimes in English.

Because that is how he shows that he truly loves her.

And his love is music to her ears.

**And I ask again, any specific prompt requests? I would love to make you all happy, and keep this fanfic running, so do let me know of any special one-shots ****_you _****would like to see!** :D


	26. Chicken

**Drabble: 26**

**POV: Christian**

God was going to kill me for this.

Wait, maybe not. He wouldn't get the chance. _I_ would probably kill myself, before he got the chance, for doing this. I can 't believe I'm doing this.

I'm having a sleepover with _Rose Hathaway_.

Kill me now.

It wasn't Lissa's idea, if that's what you're thinking.  
Oh no.  
It was mine.

All because of a stupid little bet. With Rose.

_Rose had waltzed into his and Lissa's room, and he had been surprised, because Lissa was out with her guard, shopping. She had given Rose the day off, and Christian was intrigued as to why Rose would want to visit him on such a day._

_"Hey, Pyro, watcha doing at home? Lissa's gone out shopping! Shouldn't you be with her in Macy's looking for_ _matching dresses?"  
"Hahaha. Very funny, Rosie. Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home with Dimitri? Doing things that may scar me for life if I ever see them, may I add?"  
"Believe me Christian, I would have done just that. But because you are lazing around at home, Dimitri has to go for gate duty. No Comrade time. All because of you."  
"Oh, yeah. Next I'll be the reason Dimitri isn't home at night, and you'll force me to have a sleepover to make up for the lack of manliness in your room."  
"I think you coming over would only add more feminity to the room than there already is." Suddenly, Rose got a very excited gleam in her eyes.  
"I bet you couldn't sleep over with me for a night."  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I am not doing this."  
"Pyro is a chicken, Pyro is a chicken."  
"Shut up will you!"  
"Chicken, chicken, Pyro is a-"  
"Fine! I'll do it!"_

And so, here I was, outside the infamous Dhampir's door. True to his word, Dimitri had taken up the night shift to let us have fun.  
Yeah, I could already picture how much fun it would be.

"Hey, come on in! I've planned a _very_ fun-filled night just for the two of us!" Rose grinned, ushering me inside.  
"Yay, I'm so excited." I almost screamed at the sight that met me. The room had been made all girly, with fluffy pillows and comforters, and there were girly movies and song CD's scattered on the coffee table.

"This is just the beginning, Chris, just the beginning."

**Prompts, please! I'm running out of ideas. Again. :l Sigh. :P**


	27. War

**Thank you hiseask17 for your prompts! (Are there two of you or are you the same person? :/) You've been so very helpful!**

**Drabble: 27**

**POV: Andre**

I had known all along.

The Dragomir family had never been just another clan of Royals, they had been so much more. One of the most rare and influential family of Moroi. A family that held power in it's every move.

But no one knew what I did. The Dragomirs were cursed.

I had had a hunch that somewhere something was wrong. There had never been more than a dozen Dragomirs for the past couple of decades, and not just that, the existing ones were perishing.

Our family was probably next. We were the only ones left, the four of us, and we would be wiped out too.  
Soon. I could feel it in my gut.

And then, the Moroi would have one clan less. Their ancient customs, beliefs, shattered. The twelve Royal families broken because of a curse, one that I knew, had to exist. There was no other explanation for these bizarre deaths in the family.

And when we perished, the Dragomir name washed away, scattered in the wind, like dust, the Moroi would go insane.  
Their Council would suffer, their decisions would suffer, the people would suffer.

It would mean war.

And I had to prevent it.

**I wrote this with the idea that, maybe, Andre had made sure Lissa would be safe in the car, if something happened to them, as a precaution. After all, the doctors were surprised that Lissa was unharmed, even though she was in a safe spot. And if any of you have read Richelle's short story 'Sunshine', Eric Dragomir mentioned that the Dragomirs were dying one by one, which is quite strange. There has to be some strange reason, right?  
Your thoughts?**


	28. Best Friends

**Drabble: 28**

**POV: Third Person**

The two of them sat, huddled, under the comforters, laughing at Jim Carrey doing the 'claw'.

Rose glanced at Christian, disbelief evident on her face. The look on his face now, one full of carefree laughter, was very different from the look of utter horror he had when he came in. Oh, well. Atleast they were having fun!

An hour later, the movie was over, and Christian sat up, running a hand through his messy hair.  
"What do you say about some Christian's special Double Choco Fudge Sundae?"  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
Ten minutes later, they were back under the comforter, huge bowls of sundae in their hands.  
"So Rose, how is life with my Guardian?"  
"Ooh. Girl talk! Well, its a big whirlwind of kisses, hugs, cuddling, a bit of sexy close-contact fighting, and of course, our late night activities! Lets just say Comrade is really talented and very um, open, inside the bedroom."  
Christian grimaced. "God Rose, he's my Guardian! I spend the whole day with him! I don't want to know how talented he is, or what he does in the bedroom! Especially because we hang out in mine!"  
"Oh Chrissy. Lissa's much more supportive about Comrade and Bedroom talk. You're no fun. Speaking of Lissa, how are you guys?"  
"I...Rose, I need to tell you something, and I kind of need your help for it. I'm proposing to Lissa."  
"Oh my God! Holy Chocolate Donuts! But its about time, anyway. How about we meet tomorrow in the gym to discuss?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you, Rose, really. I never thought I'd say this, but you're probably my best friend."  
"Aw. You're one of my besties too!"

The two smiled at each other, and as if realising what they were doing, they coughed awkwardly, and turned back to their sundaes.

A few more movies, some very girly songs, a few crazy dances and two bowls of popcorn later, Rose and Christian were exhausted.  
"So..." Rose asked, running her hand through her hair. "Oh God, my hair is such a mess! Dimitri would have a coronary if he saw it right now!"  
"Wait. Maybe I can fix it. I help Lissa with hers all the time!"  
"Really? Thanks! But seriously Pyro, you are so whipped."  
"Shut up!"

Early next morning, a weary Dimitri trundled towards his and Rose's apartment. He really, really needed some rest!  
He opened the door, walking in, just to pause as he saw the adorable scene before him.  
Rose was sprawled out on the bed. Her beautiful hair looked newly brushed, and was in a long, pretty, braid. Christian was sleeping horizontally, his head lying on Rose's lap, his hand holding her brush.  
Bowls with chocolate sauce and popcorn kernels littered the room, the TV was playing some chick-flick, and the two sleeping forms had small smiles on their faces.

Dimitri grinned.

This called for a picture.


	29. Scar

**Drabble: 29**

**POV: Dimitri**

I had always been brought up with values instilled into me every single day.

Never disrespect elders. Never turn your back from your duty. Never, ever, mistreat a woman.

Sadly, I can't say the same for my horrible excuse of a father. He lost the right to be a father a long time back.  
And frankly, I'm happy he did.

Because what he did to Mama, the way he never showed his children any consideration, never gave them love, and the names he called us, is something none of us will forget.  
Mama still has nightmares sometimes.  
Karolina still wonders if her father ever loved her.  
Sonya still cries every time he's brought up.  
Viktoria still wishes she never knew he existed.

And me?  
I wish that I had done more than just beat him up.  
People like him don't deserve to live.  
Because all they do is scar themselves, their families, their friends.

And those scars never heal.


	30. Cookies

**Drabble: 30**

**POV: Third Person**

Mia would never forget Spokane.

The horrible images would never erase themselves from her mind. Isiah and Elena forcing her to either live as a Strigoi or face death, the feeling of being hungry, so hungry, that even her friends had looked appetising.  
The thought made her sick.

And then there was Mason.  
Young and brave and carefree Mason, who was so in love with Rose. Who didn't want Rose anyway?

A few hours with Mason, and Mia was a goner.  
His courage was appealing, his looks were appealing.  
Hell, even his scent was appealing!

And when they escaped from that hellhole, Mia thought, the minute they were out and safe, she would tell him about her feelings.  
Rose didn't like him back anyway.  
But she should have known.

Known that he would go back to save her.  
Known that he would sacrifice his life for her.  
Known that all Mia would get from him was one last, warm hug.

She sniffled.  
All that was left of Mason were his memories.  
And the lingering smell of cookies...

**Thank you for the clarification hiseask17! You're welcome Yaru101!  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :D**


	31. Sweden

**Drabble: 31**

**POV: Third Person**

Dimitri was on his way to the cafeteria, when it happened.

Rose came running, at a very high speed, and right in front of Dimitri's eyes, skidded to a halt _just _before the first table. _Just_.  
"Comrade!" she turned, spotting him, and jogged towards him.  
"Hey, Comrade. Listen, Lissa has some kind of conference meeting, then we're going shopping, then we're going to an art display by Adrian, and finally, we're going to the spa. So, see you tomorrow! I'm sleeping over at Lissa's! Christian's coming over to our place, okay? Bye!"  
And she was gone before he could say a word.

Dimitri sighed. Quickly eating his breakfast, and thanking God for the existence of cafeteria's and restaurants, he made his way to his and Roza's apartment. Christian was leaning against the wall near their door, and waved to him as he neared it.  
"Hey, Dimitri. You don't mind if I stay over, right?"  
"No problem, Lord Ozera."

Christian was pissed. Lissa hardly ever spent time with him nowadays, what with being queen and all, and now she was escaping with Rose to have a "relaxation day". Yeah right.  
He made his way to Rose and Dimitri's apartment, and leaned against the wall. Seeing the tall guardian approach, he waved at him.

"Ready for some guy to guy time?"  
"Do you know how wrong that sounded? I may be old-fashioned, but even I can interpret the double meaning in that one!"  
"Sorry."  
"Yeah."  
*Awkward Silence*  
"Hey, do you know Swedish people wear jeans to meetings? I mean, what could be better then ditching the 'Suit and Tie'?"  
"Yeah. Can you believe the fact that they manufacture Mayo in tubes?"  
"Wow. Strange. So, do you like...cars?"  
"I may be older than you, but I am a guy, and guys love cars."

_20 minutes later..._

"You know how lame she sounds? Seriously. I love Lissa, but she can not sing."  
"I guess I'm lucky Rose can. But you must be luckier. Atleast Lissa can cook. Rose just ends up making burnt crumbs and mushy goop."  
"What? Lissa and cooking? You must be kidding me! The only reason our kitchen isn't like Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the nuclear bomb, is because Lissa doesn't get the time to cook!"

_10 minutes later..._

"God, I hope Lissa goes shopping in Victoria's Secret."  
"God, I hope Lissa takes Rose with her to Victoria's Secret!"  
"Damn. I can already imagine Lissa in that tight pink babydoll, walking up to me and..."  
"I can already imagine the shredded pieces of a dark red bikini right here, on our floor, while Rose and I...well..."  
Both men look at each other, goofy smiles on their faces at the thought of nights to come.  
"You know Christian, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime."  
"You stole the words right out of my mouth, bro. Right out of my mouth."  
"Christian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."

**Omg, sorry guys! Something went wrong while posting this chapter, and the incomplete version was posted, and the ending was so abrupt and...weird! This is the right chapter!**


	32. Coconut

**Guys, please check out drabble 31 again, it was actually incomplete yesterday because of some saving error. :P Most of you have read till "I'm glad Rose can" and it must have been such a weird and awkward ending! So, check it out, ok?! :)**

**Drabble: 32**

**POV: Sydney**

An Alchemist never, ever strays from his/her duty.

He or she should never know the word 'fun', let alone experience it.

These were the rules instilled in me ever since I was 10, maybe younger.

Those rules can go to hell.

Yes, I know, Sydney Sage having fun?  
Impossible.  
But when I met Rose, she taught me how to have fun.  
She taught me that it's good to confide in others, to have friends.

Adrian only bettered the experience.  
Dates, wild parties, even wilder nights, fun times with the girls, double or triple dates with Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian, and of course, the occasional road trips and visits to museums and such.

Life could not have gotten better.

So here I was, doing something Rose had suggested when I was complaining about having a stressful day.  
"A nice, long bath will help, Syd. With bubble bath. Don't forget the bubble bath."

I sighed in satisfaction, savoring the warm water surrounding my body, the bubbles covering my shoulders and neck, the smell of coconut filling the air. Soft piano music played in the background.

Sometimes, everyone has bad days, but a little girl talk, and time to yourself always helps. Oh, and don't forget advice from Rose. 'The advice' is most important.  
I gave another soft sigh and sunk lower into the water.

This was the life.

**Yaru101, can you tell me your specifications on your prompt? I've sent you a PM, or maybe a reply to your review? Reply soon!**


	33. Body Lotion

**Drabble: 33**

**POV: Third Person**

Dimitri snuggled into the covers, his head buried in the pillow.

The smell of orchids and lilies filled his lungs as he took a deep breath.  
He sighed. Wow.  
Wherever Rose went, that smell had followed her, he had noticed this for the past couple of days.

Now, he just had to find out the cause behind Rose smelling like heaven, and make sure that she never stopped using it!

Groggily rubbing at his eyes, he trundled to the bathroom, lifting Rose's shampoo and taking a sniff.  
Wrong guess. It smelled like Strawberry.  
Conditioner. Sniff. Berry. Toothpaste? Sniff. Mint. Lipstick. Sniff. Cherry. Perfume. Sniff. Mmm...Vanilla.  
Dimitri was just about to start sniffing the nailpolish bottles, no matter how much his heightened sense of smell would make him suffer, when he saw a small pink bottle peeking out from behind his aftershave.  
Dimitri pulled it out. Opened it. Sniff.  
_Holy God..._

"Comrade!" Rose sounded far away.  
"Comrade?" God, let this feeling never stop!  
"Dimitri! What the hell are you doing?"

Rose watched, amused, as Dimitri turned around dazedly, her new body lotion practically glued to his nose. He sniffed it again, sighing.  
"Never stop using this."  
And promptly passed out.

Rose sighed, taking hold of one very muscular arm, started dragging her boyfriend back to the bed.  
Sigh.  
Not again. Not after her last body lotion! The one that smelled like lavender.

So much for being badass.

**So? This was one of my more...stranger works. I guess I just wasn't in the mood! Thank you for the clarification Yaru101!**


End file.
